Lonely
by NotSorry
Summary: Four times David noticed Kurt was lonely and one time he did something about it. Klaine, and Kavid friendship.


**This story was originally going to be Kurt/David, but my Klaine Fangirl urges wouldn't let up and it ended out being... Well, this. This was written fairly quickly and my eyes are messing up, which sucks, so there may be a few mistakes. It's slightly AU, because I, living in Australia, have only seen up to A Very Glee Christmas (even though I read spoilers on a daily basis), but it's a fanfiction, so who really cares? **

**Also, at my new school, I finally have a friend**_** who **__**ships Klaine just as much as I do**_**! I was amazed, and the only friend I had who even came close to a Gleek before was a girl from my old school who ships Kurtofsky, of all things! Anyway, it's totally awesome. **

**I do not own Glee. Trust me, I checked.**

**And on with the story!**

_**Four Times David Noticed Kurt Feeling Lonely and One Time He Did Something About It**_

When David first noticed Kurt was lonely, it was when he was out with Wes and the restaurant the countertenor was always telling them about, Breadsticks, to see what all the fuss was about. They'd just ordered when a gaggle of familiar girls and Kurt walked in, taking seats at the opposite side of the establishment. The girls, who the two Warblers assumed were from New Directions, were laughing loudly at what Kurt was saying, and the boy smiled at them. David could see this all from his seat, and wasn't paying much attention to what Wes was saying because he was bust watching his newest friend interact with his old friends. Kurt, once again, said something, but this time all the girls laughed awkwardly and by the look in Kurt's face, they changed the subject quickly. David saw the flicker of sadness in his eyes before he launched into the conversation again. Wes, who had started watching Kurt, too, looked back at David. With the weird telepathic powers the two possessed, the two boys plastered identical grins on their faces and made their way over to Kurt. He was the first to notice them, his face breaking out into a genuine smile at the sight of them.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you here!" He grinned at the girls who were now looking at him with judging face, and almost glared back. "Why don't you introduce David and me?"

The countertenor made eye contact with him and gave him a silent apology of his friend's hostility. "Uh, Wes, David, this Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Girls, these are Wes and David." the girls continued eyeing their competition and Kurt added, helplessly, "They're very good friends of mine."

The one called Mercedes snapped her head around to look at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, are they? Why haven't I heard about them, then?"

Kurt sighed. "'Cedes, maybe it's because you haven't asked me about Dalton since I've transferred? None of you girls have. You're all too busy telling me about your own lives, that _I've heard about before, in detail_, to ask me if, maybe, I might have made friends _other than yourselves_."

David and Wes felt awkward and a little upset at what Kurt said, and the countertenor was facing the glares of his girlfriends. "Look, ladies, I have to go if I want to be back before curfew. I'll... See you soon, I guess."

He hurried out of the restaurant, and Wes and David realised that he was right, following his out of the place, but he was already gone.

When they got back to school, David had tried to talk to Kurt about what had happened at Breadsticks, but the boy avoided him like the plague, making up excuses and sending Blaine to tell him that he just wanted his space. David had nodded mutely and wondered what Kurt wasn't telling them.

* * *

The second time David noticed Kurt was lonely was during Warblers practise. Kurt was nodding off on Blaine's shoulder, and didn't seem aware of what he was doing. Blaine, however, was immensely aware of it and kept poking the younger boy awkwardly, telling him to stay awake, and it was clear by the look on his face that he was uncomfortable. David could respect that- Blaine had a boyfriend, after all, and it wasn't really good having other boys sleeping on him. Kurt seemed to realise this, because he sat up suddenly and starting whispering frantically to Blaine, supposedly an apology. The older boy smiled a little, and after a few more whispers, he got up and took a seat on the other side of the room. From his seat, David could see Kurt sigh, the red on his face fading, and look at the spot beside him. Kurt stared at the seat for a while before shaking his head, muttering to himself and frowning, and turning back to the front of the room. David smiled at him, and it was returned in a very forced fashion.

* * *

The third time David noticed Kurt was lonely was when he was reading in the library, something for homework, and the Kurt rushed past him quickly. David looked up and watched Kurt rushing to the table where Blaine was sitting. He sat down and David, unable to control himself, walked over and hid behind a shelf, listening to the heated discussion between his two friends.

"...But I have a boyfriend, Kurt! I can't spend this much time with you!"

"So you don't want to spend time with me because of this boyfriend you won't tell anyone about. What's his name, Blaine? Where does he go to school?" the younger boy demanded, and David heard Blaine take a deep breath.

"It's none of your business, Kurt. Look, you know I value this friendship. You are one of my best friends and it is awesome spending time with you."

"But?" Kurt's tone was questioning.

"But, like I said, I have a boyfriend."

David heard Kurt groan and he could just imagine the look on his face. "Blaine, I know! I know you do, and I swear, it's not like I'm going to jump you or anything! I just wanted to see if you could help me with my homework!"

Blaine sighed and David heard him getting up. "Okay, I know, Kurt. I'm sorry for assuming things. How's five?"

Kurt huffed loudly. "It doesn't matter. I'll get someone else to help, if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought... I just thought you'd understand what it means to me to have a friend who is actually gay. But... Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kurt walked away, and Blaine groaned.

* * *

The fourth time David noticed Kurt was lonely was when he got the urge to text the boy, who was at home for the weekend.

**Hey Kurt :) How's home?**

_**I'd rather be at Dalton, trust me. **_

**Aren't you glad to see your family?**

_**If by glad you mean staying locked in my room while my father bonds with Finn and completely ignores me**_

**Aw, man, tough break. You gonna come back early?**

_**No. I have to stay. Family's family, right? Plus, I'm sure it'll get better. I have got to go cook dinner, but I'll see you on Sunday night**_

**Can't wait. See you then!**

* * *

"... don't actually have a boyfriend. I'm really sorry for lying to you, because I really, really like you, and I would love to be... I would love to be your boyfriend. But I can't, okay? I can't because I'm not good with relationships, and... It's not healthy, for you to be in a relationship with the first gay guy your age you meet. You have to learn that gay people can be friends, purely platonic. Please, say something, Kurt."

David's eye widened in shock and he stepped out of the doorway of the room he shared with Blaine, Kurt and Wes, but continued listening to despite himself.

"Blaine, are you saying that after everything, and now after you admitting you want to be my boyfriend, that you can't, because you want to keep up this whole gay Yoda thing? This is ridiculous!"

"Kurt, this it hard on me, too! Do you know how much I just want to kiss you sometimes?"

"What about me, Blaine? I'm a boy, just like you! At least you've actually kissed someone without it being sexual assault!"

"Look... Kurt..."

David couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the room and over to Blaine, ignoring the two boys's shocked faces, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine. _Man_. You are ridiculous. You are in love with this boy, and there is absolutely no reason for you not to _kiss _him right now. Just like he said- Kurt's a teenage boy just like you! He wants things just as bad as you do and if you don't kiss him right now I swear to God, _I will suffocate from the sexual tension!_"

He stormed out.

The next day, when Kurt and Blaine were finally holding hands, Kurt came up to David after classes and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, David. You're such a great friend."

The older boy laughed and returned the embrace. "Nah. I just... No-one should be lonely, right?"

He pulled away and Kurt beamed at him. "What did I do to get a friend like you?"

David laughed, pat his back and walked away.

* * *

**Klaine and Kavid were fighting in my head, and there was a lot of kicking and a surprising amount of groping. Then Klaivid appeared and I had to stop myself from turning this into a... Anyway. **

**Review? Please?**


End file.
